Mineiro
O mineiro é uma língua com características naturalísticas baseada no português coloquial que se fala no estado de Minas Gerais, procurando sistematizar as diferenças fonéticas e gramaticais deste em relação ao português padrão. As peculiaridades do mineiro progridem em direção a perda da flexão nominal, simplificação da conjugação verbal, e simplificação da fonética. Características Gerais O mineiro se caracteriza por ser uma mais simples do que o português padrão quanto ao inventário fonético, à fonotática, à gramática e à prosódia do português padrão, ao mesmo tempo em que introduz elementos novos, especialmente quanto a fonotática e gramática. Também incorpora ao léxico certas estruturas frasais típicas, compartilhadas pelos dialetos limítrofes (carioca e paulista), que o influenciam e foram por ele influenciados (especialmente no caso do carioca). Grosso modo podemos definir no mineiro as características elencadas a seguir. Fonética e Sistema de Escrita O mineiro é escrito com o alfabeto latino, empregando 25 letras, três diacríticos, o apóstrofo e uma letra especial (o “h”). A ortografia busca ser fonêmica, regularizando e simplificando as normas em relação ao português padrão. Por uma questão de mera estética (e de facilidade de escrita) se reteve o uso do “c” e do “q”, quando seria lógico substitui-los por qualquer dos dois ou pelo “k”. Vogais As vogais pertencem a três séries: As vogais são escritas assim: Obs: a nasalização é indicada também pela letra “n” após a vogal. A duração das vogais é definida pelo acento tônico e pela posição na frase. Vogais nasais são longas e tônicas, exceto se na palavra houver uma vogal da série longa marcada com acento. Distribuição das vogais Apenas palavras com mais de três sílabas e termos técnicos de uso não comum podem ter duas vogais longas. Toda vogal marcada com acento (circunflexo, til ou agudo) é longa. A última vogal longa de uma palavra é a que leva seu acento tônico. O mineiro possui harmonia vocálica, embora muito limitada: normalmente cada palavra só pode ter vogais fechadas ɐ, e, o ou vogais abertas a, ɛ, ɔ. As vogais i e u longas, todas as vogais breves e todas as nasais são neutras, podendo aparecer livremente. Pronúncia padrão das vogais Cada vogal possui uma pronúncia padrão, ficando dispensada a indicação de timbre sempre que aparecer em uma sílaba longa e tiver esta pronúncia padrão. Os acentos de timbre (agudo e circunflexo) são usados quando a vogal for pronunciada de forma diversa do padrão ou quando for necessário indicar uma sílaba longa fora da posição natural do acento em mineiro (que é proparoxítono). As vogais breves sempre são pronunciadas conforme o padrão. As pronúncias padrão das cinco vogais básicas são: a, e, i, o, u. A vogal i sempre palataliza ou africa as consoantes “D”, “T” e “N”. Nos casos em que isso não ocorre, escreve-se “e” em vez de “i”. Sempre que a vogal breve i aparecer em último lugar em uma palavra (ex: “pode”) será escrita com a letra “e” para preservar a coerência com os termos derivados. As consoantes nasais (m, ŋ e n) fecham a vogal longa anterior, ficando dispensado o circunflexo se a vogal longa estiver na penúltima sílaba.itas vezes associada ao hiato i:o ou a palavras que em português terminam com ''-ilho'' (por isso a forma feminina de palavras terminadas em “î” é “ia”). A ocorrência de “û” está associada a sílabas tônicas terminadas em ul, que em português coloquial se assimilam como uw. Consoantes O sistema consonantal mineiro é semelhante ao do português (embora a distribuição das consoantes seja diferente), exceto pela ausência do fonema ʎ (escrito “lh”) e por alguns fenômenos típicos, explicados abaixo. Por fim, o “h” não é uma consoante, mas é usado para indicar contextos onde uma sílaba foi suprimida por ser idêntica à primeira da palavra seguinte, ou pelo menos tão semelhante que se torna opcional a pronúncia das duas sílabas como se fossem uma só. Equivale, portando, ao apóstrofo e sempre alonga a vogal anterior. Pode ser empregado dentro de uma palavra, sempre que for necessário forçar a indicação de hiato. O apóstrofo propriamente dito indica uma vocal brevíssima (geralmente pronunciada como i breve ou como schwa ə) no começo ou no fim de uma palavra. Semivogais e Ditongos Em mineiro não há semivogais puras. Não se distingue na pronúncia entre uma vogal breve seguida de uma longa e uma semivogal seguida de uma vogal. Os ditongos podem, facultativamente, ser decompostos em hiatos, principalmente em poesia; exceto no caso dos ditongos nasais, sempre preservados. Temos um ditongo quando uma vogal longa (acentuada) é seguida por “i” ou “u” breves (as vogais “fracas”). Sempre que uma destas aparece entre vogais, pertence, com a segunda, a um ditongo crescente, que, neste caso, não poderá ser separado. Outros ditongos além destes são muito raros. Acento tônico O acento tônico recai sempre sobre a última vogal longa, que é indicada pelo acento (circunflexo ou agudo) ou pelo til, quando necessário. A última vogal longa é sempre a da penúltima sílaba, exceto se a última sílaba contiver uma vogal longa (obrigatoriamente indicada por acento gráfico). Para preservar a facilidade de leitura, sempre que houver, na pronúncia, elisão da vogal final, esta ainda será indicada, por um apóstrofo. Palavras proparoxítonas em português tendem a perder uma sílaba para acomodar-se a esta regra: A indicação gráfica da sílaba tônica é opcional sempre que esta coincidir com a regra básica acima e não houver ambigüidade na pronúncia. Morfologia e Flexões do Grupo Nominal O mineiro se caracteriza por ser mais analítico do que o português, empregando um menor número de flexões para obter o mesmo grau de sofisticação sintática. Por isso os substantivos e adjetivos são menos variáveis. Número A flexão de número se restringe aos artigos sempre que eles aparecerem. Quando o artigo for omitido, a flexão de número (terminação regular ''-s'') pode aparecer ao final do substantivo, mas isso é opcional, uma vez que, na ausência de numeral, pronome pessoal ou artigo no plural, subentende-se o singular. Os pronomes, porém, possuem formas distintas para as pessoas do plural. Gênero Todo substantivo possui um gênero inerente, masculino ou feminino. Existem substantivos, os terminados em “O”, que flexionam no feminino mudando a terminação para “A”. Os terminados em “E” não sofrem flexão de gênero acompanhando o artigo. Os demais substantivos, quando não epicenos, seguem uma série de regras de formação do plural, como por exemplo: ão - ona | or - ora | î - ia Grau Todo substantivo pode sofrer flexões de grau aumentativo, usando o sufixo “-(z)ão/-(z)ona”. O diminutivo se forma com “-(z)iń/(z)ińa”. As formas sem "z" se usam para paroxítonos e as com "z" para oxítonos. Vejamos alguns exemplos: Pronomes Pronomes Pessoais Os pronomes do mineiro são, basicamente, os mesmos do português, com uma importante adição na terceira pessoa do plural e com um caso especial. A terceira forma é usada em casos de gênero indistinto, comum ou neutro. Um caso especial do quadro pronominal mineiro é a expressão “a jẽti”, que pode ser usada de duas formas: Apenas o contexto permite determinar qual das duas formas está sendo empregada. Pronomes Demonstrativos Em mineiro a distinção de três níveis existente em português se perdeu, havendo apenas uma distinção incompleta, semelhante à que existe em inglês: Pronomes Possessivos Como em português, os possessivos concordam com a coisa possuída, e não com o possuidor, mas essa regra se inverte para os pronomes de segunda pessoa. Morfologia e Flexões do Grupo Verbal Os verbos em mineiro têm conjugação bem mais simples que a do português, conhecendo flexões pessoais apenas os modos indicativo (e ainda assim parcialmente e de forma mais regular) e fazendo amplo uso de tempos compostos. De um modo geral os tempos compostos são preferidos também em português coloquial, mas em mineiro eles são a única opção disponível. Outra característica importante é que o pretérito imperfeito se confunde com o futuro do pretério, em todos os casos. Flexões verbais Observe no quadro uma flexão verbal típica de verbo regular. Porém, os verbos de primeira conjugação (maioria), no presente do indicativo, só tem forma especial para a primeira pessoa. No pretérito perfeito eles tem uma conjugação mais completa. No imperfeito todas as pessoas são iguais. Os verbos de segunda conjugação sofrem mutação vocálica na raiz em todas as pessoas do passado. Nos verbos de terceira pessoa ocorre a mutação inversa, mas no presente. As demais formas verbais são todas impessoais: De certa forma, porém, o quadro acima é bem pouco ilustrativo, visto que a maioria dos verbos é irregular. Vejamos algumas outras conjugações de verbos importantes: Verbos auxiliares Os verbos auxiliares usados em tempos compostos são “istá”, “í” e “tê”. Os verbos “sê” e “istá” também são usados como verbos de ligação em orações nominais. Tempos compostos De fato o futuro do pretérito do português é substituído pelo pretérito imperfeito (eu num sabia o q fazê s osê me deixá). Este futuro do pretérito tem o sentido de ações planejadas no passado e não executadas. Gramática A gramática do mineiro é bastante próxima da gramática do português coloquial brasileiro, caracterizando pelas construções predominantemente analíticas, não-flexionais e pelas frases em ordem direta SVO. Perspectivas e Objetivos Esperamos chamar a atenção, através deste documento, para a profunda discrepância sintática, fonética e de uso entre o mineiro e o português padrão do Brasil. Acreditamos que o reconhecimento do mineiro como verdadeira língua oficial do estado de Minas Gerais, aliado à manutenção do ensino do português como língua estrangeira (para fins de comunicação com outros estados e acesso à mídia) são o melhor caminho para o fortalecimento da identidade mineira, a superação do preconceito e a definição do orgulho próprio do povo de nosso estado. Numerais Bom dia! Desculpe-me porque mim pede o minha demanda (números de sua língua construída) nesta página. Eu penso para emitir minha mensagem em seu email. Mas em nenhuma parte mim didn' t considera a informação sobre seu email. Introduza primeiramente: Meu nome é Janko. Eu estou coletando numerais dos vários sistemas em línguas diferentes. Você pode encontrar a informação sobre meu auto e meu trabalho sobre: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home (em inglês) http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers (em inglês) Por favor você diz-me se você terá numerais em Mineiro, ou dos seus outro línguas construídas no futuro! Poderia você por favor emitir-me numerais de 1 a 10 (como em português : 1 - um, 2 - dois, 3 - três,…) em Mineiro nesta página ou em meu email address: j_gorenc@yahoo.com Por favor você suprime de meu texto com sua página quando você terá numerais. Obrigado para sua ajuda! Eu desejo-lhe muito sucesso em seu trabalho! JANKO GORENC A gente não fala assim By: uma maneira